Sztuka kosztowania czekolady (i nie tylko)
by AniseCandy
Summary: Choć zapewne brzmi to niedorzecznie, spotykanie się z pochodzącym z rodziny dysfunkcyjnej skrytobójcą bywa... skomplikowane i może przysparzać niekiedy problemów. Jednak, jak rozumował Kurapika, pierwsza rocznica trwania związku stanowi idealną okazję by rozwiązać przynajmniej kilka z nich.


Z ich mieszkaniem było coś zdecydowanie nie tak. Kiedy Illumi otworzył drzwi, zastała go podejrzana cisza; zwykle w domu owszem, brakowało hałasów czy gwaru, żadne z nich nie przepadało w końcu za próżnym mieleniem językiem, zostawianiem włączonych sprzętów, bądź głośnymi aktywnościami. Nie traktowali ciszy jako pustki wymagającej wypełnienia, tylko jako ciepłą, komfortową przestrzeń, zjawiającą się, gdy nie potrzeba słów, by wyrazić uczucia. Niemniej, czasem przerywały ją łagodne trele radia, zmieszane ze słodkim, wysokim głosem nucącego do taktu Kurapiki, szelest przekładanych kartek, brzęk sztućców i kubków, buzowanie wody na herbatę, wszystkie te przytłumione dźwięki, przemykające ukradkiem na granicy uwagi, których obecność dostrzec można dopiero w chwili ich zniknięcia, dźwięki, które ze zwykłego apartamentu mogą uczynić „dom", gdzie wiesz, że ktoś na ciebie czeka.

A jednak tego wieczoru nikt nie przywitał Illumiego na progu. Nikt nie zapytał jak minął jego dzień, nikt nie posłał przepełnionego miłością uśmiechu z dobrze widocznej z korytarza salonowej kanapy.

Słyszał jedynie miarowe buczenie lodówki i nikły szmer firanek, poruszanych przez wiatr z półuchylonego okna gdzieś w kuchni.

Zaniepokojony, zsunął z ramienia lekką, skórzaną aktówkę, w której leżał, skrzętnie zapieczętowany w dużej, brązowej kopercie, oryginał kontraktu zawiązanego ledwie kilka godzin temu z jednym ze stałych klientów rodu. Sprężyste mięśnie skrytobójcy stężały pod fiołkową koszulą, gdy ten czujnie przesunął spojrzeniem dużych, obsydianowych oczu po mieszkaniu. Mimo, że jego zmysły, naumyślnie zmuszone do wskoczenia na najwyższe obroty, wariowały, by zlokalizować ślad czegoś podejrzanego, nie dostrzegł nic; ani obcej aury, zapachu... Nie, zaraz. Wyłapał jakąś woń od strony sypialni.

Momentalnie poderwał się, gotów do biegu, lecz pierwszy z miękkich, niedosłyszalnych normalnie kroków, wywołał niepokojący szelest, który sprawił, że zdezorientowany i skrajnie wściekły na siebie, za zignorowanie jej w rozgorączkowaniu, natychmiast opuścił oczy ku podłodze, którą zaściełały...

-Płatki? - powiedział na głos, przykucając odrobinę, starannie uważając tym razem, by żadnego nie dotknąć.

Czerwony dywan prowadził do tego samego pomieszczenia co wcześniej nikły, słodki zapach, dla każdego, kto nie przyjął wcześniej wieloletniego, morderczego treningu z rąk rodziny Zoldycków, absolutnie niewyczuwalny.

Nie były otoczone nen, i rozsypano je zbyt oszczędnie, by zamaskować pułapki, jednak na wszelki wypadek postanowił nie dotykać ich, ruszając ku sypialni. Z niezwykłą zręcznością przeskoczył od ściany do ściany, by następnie bezdźwięcznie wylądować przy drzwiach sypialni. Ostrożnie, pewien, że w razie czego mogą posłużyć za tarczę, gotów w każdym momencie odskoczyć, nacisnął klamkę.

Ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, nic się nie stało. Szybko, bardzo już podminowany, wtargnął do pomieszczenia. Lecz zamiast domniemanej śmiercionośnej zasadzki, na łóżku, otoczony niewielkim kręgiem tych samych płatków, które ktoś niebezpieczny rozrzucił na ich parkiecie, siedział Kurapika, ubrany w bardzo... bardzo przewiewny strój.

Chłopak, pod wpływem nierozumiejącego i odrobinę zagubionego wzroku mężczyzny, spąsowiał ciut i odchrząknął niezręcznie.

-Cze- czekałem na ciebie – oznajmił.

Pomimo tego, że obiecał sobie przybrać dziś maksymalnie śmiałą i wyzutą z irracjonalnego zawstydzenia rolę, w swoim obecnym położeniu było mu cokolwiek niezręcznie. Kiedy brunet przestąpił przez próg pokoju, odruchowo zacisnął nogi i zasłonił wyjątkowo nieprzyzwoitą, białą haleczkę o czarnych, lśniących ramiączkach z przodu podwójnie oplatających jego wysmukłą szyję, a z tyłu krzyżujących się na łopatkach, podtrzymując migotliwe falbany, półprzeźroczystej, przystrojonej u górnej krawędzi kwiecistą koronką, bluzeczki. Co za głupota. Nie po to ją przecież zakładał, żeby teraz udawać nietoperza i zakrywać rękami jak kocem. Z pewną dozą zażenowania rozsunął je więc i ułożył na pościeli w manierze, która, jak miał nadzieję, zostanie przez skrytobójcę odebrana jako „seksowna".

-Kurapika – Zoldyck powoli podszedł do blondyna, przepastne źrenice skupione na szczupłej sylwetce ułożonej pośród szkarłatu. - Co to za dziwaczne ubranie? - zagadnął swoim zwykłym, pogodnym tonem. - Nie zimno ci?

Zapytany przygryzł wargi.

-Nie... specjalnie – odparł, czerwieniejąc.

Wstał z dużego, dwuosobowego łóżka i krokiem, który z założenia miał być zalotny i pełen gracji, choć wyszedł, z powodu przygniatającego go zakłopotania, jak wyszedł, podszedł do wyższego. Ostrożnie zarzucił nieco za krótkie, by móc go w pełni objąć, ramiona na kark Illumiego. Jego zaróżowiona buzia i drżące wargi oglądane z góry sprawiały niezwykle rozczulające wrażenie.

-O co chodzi? - zapytał czarnooki, przekrzywiając głowę, tak, że pasmo długich, lśniących włosów opadło na jego bladą twarz.

-Mógłbyś... trochę się schylić? - poprosił blondyn, uciekając wzrokiem w kant pokoju.

Mężczyzna posłusznie ugiął kolana, sztywno opierając dłonie na udach.

Młodszy powolnym, nieco niepewnym ruchem przybliżył usta ku ich szerszym odpowiednikom. Pod wpływem nieoczekiwanego pocałunku, Zoldyck tradycyjnie zesztywniał, jakby nie mając pojęcia, co właściwie Kurta wyrabia. Dopiero po chwili zaczął jakkolwiek reagować, drętwo poruszając ciut wyschniętymi wargami pod dociśniętymi do nich aksamitnymi ustami Kurty. Pomimo zawstydzenia, jasnowłosy z czułością wsunął palce w podobne jedwabnym tasiemkom, kruczoczarne pukle skrytobójcy. Ssąc dolną wargę wyższego, przesuwał nimi w ich gąszczu, drażniąc niekiedy wrażliwą skórę czaszki.

-Z-zamknij oczy – mruknął, przerywając pocałunek. - To krępujące...

-Dlaczego... - zaczął brunet, ale szarooki nakazał mu gestem milczenie.

-Ciii... - szepnął cichutko.

Drugi całus nie był już takim zaskoczeniem, jak pierwszy, toteż starszy o wiele szybciej pozwolił, by nieśmiałe muśnięcia wciągnęły go w łagodny, słodki taniec. W lekkim rozchyleniu ust swojego wybranka rozpoznał zaproszenie do pogłębienia pieszczoty, wolno przesunął więc po ich krawędziach językiem, a później jeszcze raz, odrobinę niepewnie gładząc wyraźnie zarysowany łuk kupidyna chłopaka, by następnie niepostrzeżenie włożyć w stęsknione wargi.

Pierwszy raz, gdy Kurapika, nieporadnie i wstydliwie, spróbował zainicjować coś podobnego, ze strony Illumiego czekało go zdumienie, a nawet odraza, skrytobójca bowiem, już do zwykłych buziaków podchodzący ze znaczną rezerwą i podejrzliwością, w żadnym razie nie życzył sobie smakować czyjegoś ruchliwego, obślinionego jęzora. Ohydztwo i makabra. Po pewnym czasie jednak, jego nastawienie uległo(szczęśliwie) znacznemu ociepleniu. Francuskie czułości nadal uważał za strasznie niehigieniczne, ale za to zupełnie, zupełnie przyjemne. Mocno rozgrzewały jego ciało, wywoływały w brzuchu taki śmieszny ucisk, a w głowie pustkę o konsystencji gęstego, cukrowego syropu. Ostatecznie uznał, że jeśli jęzor miał należeć do Kurapki, on, Illumi mógł ewentualnie przełknąć niesmak.

Odruchowo splótł dłonie u gardła młodego ochroniarza, lekko sterując szczęką i ułatwiając sobie dostęp do pysznych warg, zawsze gotowych obdarzyć swojego kochanka serdecznością. Blondyn nie do końca przepadał za tym nawykiem podduszania go podczas pocałunków, jednak namiętna praca ust Zoldycka, sunących po całym jego rozpalonym obliczu po stokroć wynagradzały mu tą drobną nieprzyjemność. Brunet był naprawdę zdolnym uczniem i bardzo szybko pojął, jak całować szarookiego tak, by ten skończył z poważnymi wątpliwościami odnośnie własnego imienia i miejsca pobytu.

Kiedy, zdyszani, w każdym razie Kurta dyszał, czarnooki jedynie zarumienił się troszkę, urwali, Ochroniarz ostrożnie ujął rękę wyższego mężczyzny i nieśpiesznie powiódł go ku zasłanemu płatkami róży łóżku. Siadając, za przykładem blondyna, na skraju materaca, zabójca bezwiednie przyuważył płonące w kątach pokoju świece; to one wydzielały słodką, jakby zwierzęcą woń, z ledwie namacalną nutą wanilii, którą wyczuł w korytarzu, otulającą pomieszczenie niczym ciepła, pudrowa mgiełka.

-Kurapika... – zamierzał spytać jaki cel miał w zapalaniu ich chłopak, ale ponownie zostało mu przerwane.

-Kupiłem ją w cukierni poleconej przez Killuę – powiedział szarooki, odnosząc się do podniesionego z szafki nocnej dużego, płaskiego pudełeczka, z elegancką, zdobioną w złote zawijasy, winorośle, i krwisto czerwone serduszka pokrywką. - To czekoladowa bombonierka – dodał, na wszelki wypadek.

-Wiem jak wygląda bombonierka – oznajmił tamten. - Kiedy rozmawiałeś z Killem? - podjął, niezadowolony.

-To teraz nie istotne – zbył go szybko blondyn, nim zaczął bardziej drążyć temat. - W każdym razie, pomyślałem, że może też chciałbyś spróbować? Ponoć jest pyszna – zachęcił.

Illumi nijak nie zareagował.

-Nie lubisz czekolady? - zapytał nieco zmartwiony Kurta.

-Kto wie – odparł pusto starszy.

Nie miał na temat słodyczy żadnej wyrobionej opinii. Będąc wysoce kalorycznymi, stanowiły dobre chwilowe źródło energii, ale zdecydowanie nie spełniały zadania ani jako budulec mięśni, ani wartościowy posiłek.

Kurapika, jakby odgadując o czym myśli dorosły, parsknął rozbawiony i z namaszczeniem zdjął wieczko, kryjące złotą, plastikową wyściółkę i przynajmniej dwanaście różnokolorowych pralinek, niektóre obsypane drobnoziarnistą posypką ze zmielonych, wysuszonych owoców, inne uformowane z wielu rodzajów i odcieni przenikających się czekolad, jeszcze inne przybrane polewami i małymi, barwnymi perełkami.

-Aż szkoda będzie je zjadać! - zaśmiał się chłopak, unosząc jedno z małych cukierniczych arcydzieł. - Zwłaszcza, że po ich cenie oczekiwałem przynajmniej dwudziestu paru czekoladek – dodał, udając naburmuszenie, po czym puścił porozumiewawczo oczko do siedzącego bez ruchu Zoldycka.

-Jeśli dużo kosztowały, powinieneś był poprosić mnie, bym ci je kupił – zauważył on.

-Och, nie mów tak – żachnął się Kurta. - Nie myślisz chyba, że przystanę na traktowanie cię jak bankomat?

Czarne brwi podjechały odrobinę w górę na bladym czole mężczyzny.

-A coś w tym złego?

Jasnowłosy tylko westchnął, z rezygnacją kręcąc głową.

Szczupłe, filigranowe palce sięgnęły po jedną z pralinek. Illumi mrugnął, kiedy blondyn z zachęcającym uśmiechem przytknął mu ją do warg.

-Otwórz buzię – polecił.

-Sam potrafię jeść – oznajmił flegmatycznie brunet.

Kurapika wywrócił oczami.

-Po prostu otwórz.

Skrytobójca posłusznie rozdziawił usta, nadal mokre od ich zmieszanej śliny, w które młodszy wsunął ciemno-kakaową, jakby z kleksem śmietanki na wierzchu, słodkość. Ku głębokiemu rozczarowaniu młodszego, natychmiast bezmyślnie zmiażdżył ją zębami i przełknął bez choćby momentu zastanowienia. Ciekawe, czy w ogóle poczuł jej smak.

-Nie tak – zaprotestował. - Powinieneś pozwolić czekoladzie rozpłynąć się trochę na języku i dopiero wtedy pogryźć, dokładnie smakując.

-To tylko jedzenie – zaprotestował beznamiętnie ciemnowłosy.

-Pralinki to nie jedzenie – sprostował chłopak. - To przyjemność. Daj, pokażę ci.

Wybrał z pudełka kolejną, pokrytą okruszkami truskawek i cytrynowej skórki.

Lecz, ku zdziwieniu Illumiego, tym razem sam ją wsunął do pyszczka, a następnie płynnym ruchem wpakował się na jego kolana, gdzie, ściśle przylgnąwszy do większej sylwetki, znienacka zaatakował wargi Zoldycka. Starszy drgnął lekko, czując silny, słodki posmak kakao wymieszany z cytusowo-truskawkowym nadzieniem, rozsmarowany na całej długości gorącego języczka Kurapiki. Zaskoczony, przekrzywił odrobinę głowę, ciaśniej obejmując wargami te należące do blondyna, z zamiarem zbadania nowego bodźca. Nie sądził, że czekolada ma równie intensywny smak, tak upajający i pełny. A ta przełamująca go, kwaśna nuta cytryny... drażniła język aż po gardło, rywalizując o dominacje z frywolną, wyraźną sonatą truskawkowej rozkoszy.

Kurta penetrował wnętrze buzi mężczyzny z większą niż zwykle determinacją, mocno naciskając ścianki i zęby, zgniatając niekiedy pozostałości twardej, czekoladowej otoczki pralinki, którą trzymał w ustach, gdy naparł na bruneta, z rękami chaotycznie zagubionymi w kruczoczarnych puklach, ciałem wtulonym w smukłe, pięknie wymodelowane ramiona. Miał dzisiaj plany. Wielkie plany. Nerwy im towarzyszące, teraz, gdy w końcu zdołał przezwyciężyć zmieszanie, znacząco podburzyły młodzieńcze, spragnione uwagi libido. Kobiece, koronkowe stringi, zdecydowanie nie przeznaczone do noszenia przez podekscytowanych, młodych mężczyzn, z trudem zasłaniały jego ożywienie. Illumi wyglądał dzisiaj tak cudownie; granatowo-liliowa kamizelka, okrywająca jasnofioletową bluzkę podkreślała rumieniec przydający bladej, nieco zniewieściałej twarzy życia, obsydianowe tęczówki, zdające zawierać w sobie bezmiar bezksiężycowej nocy błyszczały w poświacie świec niczym pancerzyk żuka. Nie mogąc powstrzymać rozpierającego go podniecenia i przyjemności, jęknął głośno, z twarzą ukrytą na piersi skrytobójcy, ściskając w garści pasma połyskliwych włosów.

Zoldyck posłał mu baczne spojrzenie.

-Chcesz seksu, Kurapika? - zapytał dosadnie, sprawiając, że blondyn aż podskoczył.

Chłopak otworzył usta, zamierzając coś powiedzieć, jednak zabójca już zdążył zdjąć go z siebie i przystąpić do metodycznego rozpinania ubrania.

-Poczekaj chwilę – przykazał, ściągając kaftan i bezceremonialnie sięgając ku koszulce.

Oj, niedobrze. W szeroko rozwartych oczach jasnowłosego zabłysła panika.

Oto właśnie i powód, dla którego planował wcielić w życie „plany".

Ich pierwszą, wspólną noc, pamiętał jakby zdążyła się wczoraj; upalne powietrze, napięta, przesilona namiętnością atmosfera, w której, pod wpływem przepełniających, rozpaczliwych emocji wpadli w sidła własnego pożądania.

Jedna z najgorszych i najbardziej bolesnych nocy w życiu Kurapiki.

Całość trwała chyba z dziesięć minut. Krótki pocałunek, choć lepszą nazwą byłoby raczej „cmoknięcie", musiał mu starczyć za grę wstępną. Żadnego nawilżenia, żadnych czułych pieszczot, czy pełnego miłości splatania rąk. Dorosły nie dotykał jego ciała bardziej niż było to absolutnie konieczne, by utrzymać przestraszonego wybranka w miejscu. Unieruchomiony długimi ramionami bruneta, krzyczał z bólu, gdy wyższy brutalnie zagarną na własność jego niewinność. To było potworne; potwornie bolesne, potwornie wyzute z uczuć, pozbawione znaczenia i ciepła.

A przecież Illumi wcale nie był egoistycznym kochankiem, skupionym tylko na własnych potrzebach, albo poddającym się zwierzęcym żądzom, dzikim sadystą. Kiedy skończył, położył się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od zapłakanego blondyna, z leciutkim, nieśmiałym uśmiechem na bladych ustach. Wyglądał tak szczęśliwie, niepewnie wtulając zarumienioną od twarz w rozedrgane barki chłopca. W najmniejszym stopniu nie rozumiał tego, jak bardzo przed chwilą go skrzywdził. Przeciwnie, sprawiał wrażenie zupełnie zadowolonego z siebie, myląc łkania cierpienia z jękami ekstazy. Prawdopodobnie sądził, że sprawił się świetnie.

Skrytobójca wiedział czym jest seks. Ale nigdy nie słyszał o wiążących się z nim kwestiach, takich jak choćby konieczne przygotowania, nie myślał, by miał jakikolwiek głębszy, wychodzący poza prostą, prymitywną przyjemność wymiar. Nie było to w końcu coś, co bywa włączane w wyjaśnieniach podawanych dziecku surowej, wyzutej z czułości rodziny morderców. Raczej nie miał też okazji, ani motywu by na własną rękę poszperać w podobnej tematyce. Usłyszał, zapamiętał, a później wykonał, świecie przekonany, że postępuje jak należy.

Kurapika naprawdę nie potrafił uświadamiać mu następnego dnia, jak wyglądała noc z jego perspektywy. Wiedział, że czarnooki ani myślał sprawić mu przykrość. I, że świadomość tego, co tak naprawdę zrobił, chłopakowi, którego przecież tak straceńczo i beznadziejnie w swój niezręczny, pokręcony sposób kochał, złamałaby mu serce.

Od tego momentu kilka razy jeszcze pozwolił brunetowi się posiąść, jakimś cudem wmanipulują w użycie przynajmniej lubrykanta (co zapewne sprawiło, że czarnowłosy doszedł do wniosku, że mają bardzo egzotyczne i przygodne życie intymne) i za każdym razem spłukując z siebie pot pod prysznicem, miał ochotę wyć i kląć, klęcząc bezsilnie na drżących z bólu nogach.

Dlatego dzisiaj brał sprawy we własne ręce. Nie był w stanie wytłumaczyć mu wprost, w obawie o chwiejną psychikę stanowiącego właściwie emocjonalny wrak mężczyzny, ale mógł... zademonstrować. Praktycznie. Dokładnie w ten sam sposób starszy nauczył się przecież delikatnie i z pasją całować wargi swojego wybranka. Na początku sterczał po prostu jak ten przysłowiowy słup soli, z lekko jakby tępawym wyrazem twarzy. A skoro tak, zdoła zrozumieć również jak kochać się, czule i pełnie, z osobą, dla której był gotów oddać praktycznie wszystko.

Kurapika pragnął mu to pokazać. Pragną dzielić ze skrytobójcą swoje ciało i serce, obnażyć wszystkie gorące uczucia, jakie żywił wobec pierworodnego Zoldycków. Ale miał dość po każdej z ich nocy kończyć jak ofiara okrutnego gwałtu. Nie tego szukał w swoim związku z Illumim. I nie to chciał ofiarować czarnookiemu.

-I-Illumi! - powstrzymał go, desperacko przywierając do bliższej z rąk bruneta. - Chcę, ale, czy przedtem nie moglibyśmy jeszcze trochę... po prostu tak posiedzieć? Nie ma powodu do pośpiechu – nakłaniał.

Pozbawione wyrazu oczy łypnęły ku nim bez przekonania. Posiedzieć?

-Czemu?

-Mm – chłopak spuścił nieśmiało wzrok. - Było by miło... całować się jeszcze chwilkę. Możemy? - zapytał słodko, w duszy pragnąc ze wstydu wpełznąć do jakiejś dziury i już nie wychodzić.

Ale drastyczne czasy wymagają drastycznych rozwiązań, a cel uświęca środki.

Dorosły rozważył tą kwestię. Lubił smak i dotyk Kurty, a także spełnianie jego bardzo rzadkich zachcianek. Skoro więc Kurapika wolał odrobinę odsunąć w czasie moment ich zbliżenia...

-Pewnie – powiedział, posłusznie kiwając głową.

Dlaczego miałby odmawiać?

Blondyn odetchnął z ulgą. Dzięki Bogu. Oplatając kark pochylonego nad nim mężczyzny, przystąpił do planowania kolejnego kroku. Wymieniwszy kilka uroczych, płytkich pocałunków, pozwolił swoim ustom zbłądzić z ust partnera i zawędrować na półprzymknięte, cienkie powieki, przyozdobione firanką gęstych, choć trochę krótkich, czarnych rzęs. Muskając je leciutko, przesunął dłoń ku szyi bruneta, łagodnie i uspokajająco głaszcząc odsłonięte gardło, od miękkiego podbicia szczęki, aż po zagłębienie pomiędzy twardo zarysowanymi pod bladą skórą obojczykami, postępując jak przy drapaniu pod brodą przyjacielskiego kociaka, z tym, że o wiele, wiele bardziej seksualnie. Wyższy, zamierzający właśnie swoim zwyczajem czule zdławić chłopca, pod wpływem obcego, nieznanego mu wcześniej rodzaju dotyku, stężał w pół ruchu.

Nie był nieprzyjemny... właściwie, wręcz przeciwnie, poczuł wprost niepojętą chęć mocnego odchylenie głowy i całkowitego obnażenia wrażliwego gardła, pozwalając blondynowi pieścić je ile dusza zapragnie, jednak odruchowa obawa przed nowością sprawiła, że stulił ramiona i nieznacznie odstąpił od kochanka, uwalniając odrobinę groźnej, ostrzegawczej aury.

_Ani się waż mnie prowokować_, mówiła. _Pamiętaj, z kim masz do czynienia._

Ale Kurapika, najwyraźniej ani trochę nie przestraszony wirującą wokół Illumiego niespokojną żądzą krwi, przysunął się ku niemu, przekładając prawą z gibkich nóg przez jego uda i siadając na nich okrakiem, w pozycji jeszcze intymniejszej niż wcześniej.

-Masz niesamowicie piękną szyję – powiedział cichym, spokojnym tonem, nie pozwalając zdezorientowanemu skrytobójcy uciec.

Kojąco ucałował wspomniane miejsce, oplatając łydkami talię bruneta.

_Nie ma powodu do strachu. Kocham cię. Nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził._

Niewypowiedziane słowa drżały w powietrzu, Zoldyck czuł je zarówno w tonie jak i dotyku ukochanego. A jednak owa delikatność, owa miłość, wypływająca z każdego gestu, każdego czynu Kurapiki... przerażała go. Była czymś, na co nawet nie przemknęło mu przez myśl, że mógłby zasługiwać, czego nawet nie śmiał pragnąć, nawet nie wiedział, że mógł potrzebować. Niczym zakazany owoc, kusiła i pociągała, wywołując w nim dziwny, rozpaczliwy głód.

Przerażało go to, co dobroć Kurapiki w nim budziła.

Te czułe, wyzbyte okrucieństwa dłonie, szczere, rozdzierające serce usta, czyste, gotowe śmiać się, złościć, płakać, jakże wyraziste oczy, zdolne wręcz płonąć z rozemocjonowania.

Bał się. Drżał, zagubiony, w ramionach tego drobnego, słabego chłopca.

Którego wargi śpiewnie tańczyły po całej powierzchni jego długiej szyi.

-Czy jest jest jakieś miejsce, które ty chciałbyś ucałować? - zapytał z odrobiną krępacji, wydusiwszy ostatni, gorący pocałunek pod jabłkiem Adama skrytobójcy.

Czy było? Illumi niepewnie przesunął oczami wzdłuż sylwetki wybranka. Nigdy jakoś nie przyszło mu do głowy, by myśleć o ochroniarzu w kategoriach ciała... Oczywiście, nie licząc momentów, kiedy szybkimi ruchami doprowadzał go do głośnych, słodkich krzyków. Ale również wtedy nie odważał się sięgać po zbyt wiele.

Jednak... skoro Kurta sam proponował...

Powoli ujął drobną dłoń jasnowłosego i z niemym pytaniem w oczach uniósł na wysokość ust. Młodszy uśmiechnął się i skiną głową zachęcająco, rozczulony niewinnością mężczyzny. Brunet musnął drętwymi wargami knykcie Kurapiki, niezręcznie naśladując salonowy gest, zarezerwowany dla szarmanckich dżentelmenów i wymuskanych dam. Ten zachichotał cicho i ciepło ścisnąwszy rękę dorosłego, przesunął palcami po jego ustach, gniotąc je i drażniąc w delikatnym masażu. Nie do końca pewien jak zareagować, Zoldyck z konsternacją śledził owe poczynania.

-Powiedziałeś, że chcesz je całować – wytknął mu niższy, odkaszlując z zażenowaniem. - Więc przestań udawać posąg i całuj.

Właściwie, to nie otworzył nawet buzi, ale postanowił zostawić ową nieścisłość w spokoju. Zamiast tego ostrożnie powrócił do pieszczenia szczupłych rąk. Były tak, tak drobne. Szarooki zarumienił się, czując gorąco emanujące od skubiących jego palce warg. Miękko naparł na nie opuszkami, rozchylając i sięgając ku twardym dziąsłom, zachęcając kochanka do wpuszczenia ich głębiej i przyzwolenia na zabawę z cudownie giętkim językiem. Illumi opornie rozwarł zęby, ostatecznie przystając na potulne ssanie ponętnej rączki, siejącej teraz potworny zamęt we wnętrzu jego ust. Wodził językiem pomiędzy palcami, a później także wzdłuż nadgarstka i wnętrza dłoni chłopca, przerywając tylko po to, by ponownie obsypać jej grzbiet kolejną porcją pocałunków i muśnięć. Później sięgnął także ku drugiej, pilnując, by zażyła dokładnie taką samą ilość czułości co pierwsza. Wreszcie, kiedy skończył, Kurta przyciągnął pokryte różanym rumieńcem oblicze bruneta i spętawszy je ciasno rękoma pochwycił swojego wybranka w głębokim, przepełnionym płomienną pasją, ociekającym miłością i pożądaniem pocałunku. Ciemnowłosy zachwiał się lekko pod naporem sylwetki Kurapiki, lecz szybko odpowiedział z równą gorliwością, obejmując pas i plecy chłopaka, z takim przekonaniem, jakby samą siłą złaknionego ciepła uścisku pragnął zlać się z szarookim w jedno.

Skrytobójca stęknął prawie bezgłośnie. Jego ciało falami nawiedzały spazmy ciepła, wszystkie miejsca dotknięte wcześniej przez chłopaka silnie mrowiły. Przytulony do torsu mężczyzny młody łowca z pewnym zawstydzeniem wyczuwał silne podniecenie ukochanego, napierające od spodu na jego praktycznie nieosłonięte siedzenie.

-Kurapika... Jakoś tak mi dziwnie... - poskarżył się, kryjąc usta i nos pomiędzy szyją a ramieniem chłopca.

Nie przypominał sobie czuć kiedykolwiek wcześniej równie intensywnego napięcia i żądzy. Nie do końca wiedział, jak powinien sobie poradzić z gorączką emocji wypychających go w głód i tęsknotę wystarczająco silne, by wzbudzać ból. W zagubieniu przytulił mocniej jasnowłosego, ale to tylko wywołało jeszcze wyraźniejszy odzew w nieumyślnie podrażnionych regionach, gdzie cała jego paląca ekscytacja utworzyła wrażliwy, pulsujący węzeł gorąca. Odruchowo zacisnął powieki. Czy powinien poprosić Kurtę, by ten pozwolił mu się wziąć? Z jakiegoś powodu miał wrażenie, że to nie wystarczy, że kilka monotonnych pchnięć z pewnością nie zdoła stłumić tego przejmującego pragnienia.

Drgnął niespokojnie, czując wilgotne wargi blondyna dociśnięte do skóry, odsłoniętej przez nieszczęśliwie potarganą koszulę.

-W porządku... -szepną łagodnie. - Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. Wszystko jest jak najbardziej w porządku – zapewnił.

Dłoń młodszego płynnym ruchem zjechała z ramienia mężczyzny i ani na moment nie przerywając kontaktu fizycznego, posunęła ku napiętemu brzuchowi i niżej, spoczywając dopiero przy punkcie zetknięcia ich rozgrzanych ciał, pomiędzy udami zaskoczonego bruneta.

Czarnooki gwałtownie złączył nogi i zepchnąwszy kochanka z kolan, szybko wycofał się tyłem w najbardziej oddalony kant łóżka, z rozszerzonymi paniką źrenicami oraz policzkami czerwieńszymi nawet od rozsypanych wokół kwiatów.

-A... - głos uwiązł mu w gardle.

Nikt wcześniej go _tam_ nie dotykał.

Chociaż nie, w sumie raz Hisoka też zdołał wpakować tam te rozpustne szpony, chyba próbując być zabawnym, czy coś. Odrażający wykolejeniec jeden. Zoldyck długo wypominał sobie, że nie zdołał ich z miejsca odrąbać. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że Illumi właściwie nie zaprzątał sobie głowy istnieniem tych regionów, zwracając na nie uwagę jedynie podczas kąpieli, w celu dbałości o higienę osobistą. Dopuszczenie cudzego łapska do miziania ich, wyglądało dlań niewłaściwe, więcej, irracjonalnie wręcz.

Kurta podpełzł do niego, pomimo zawstydzenia cały czas patrząc prosto w oczy.

-Spokojnie. Nie... nie ma się czego wstydzić – zapewnił, chociaż sam miał wręcz trudności z mówieniem, przytłoczony zażenowaniem i intymnością sceny. - To będzie bardzo, bardzo przyjemne, obiecuję.

Delikatnie sięgnął ku aksamitnym włosom czarnookiego, miękko głaszcząc skronie i drażniąc, jakby zaczepnie, czułe uszy. Wargi mężczyzny opuścił kolejny zdławiony jęk. Pomimo, że jego twarz, pod warstwą intensywnego rumieńca i kropelek potu, wyglądała na jak zwykle nieporuszoną, Kurapika mimowolnie pomyślał, że pochłonięty przez gwałtowne pragnienia i emocje mężczyzna zaraz się rozpłacze. Przypominał zagubione dziecko.

-Illumi... - wymruczał z rozrzewnieniem, przykładając czoło do czoła skrytobójcy. - Już dobrze. Pozwól mi.

Starszy przygryzł wargi, z zamiarem niedopuszczenia do ucieczki kolejnego, kompromitującego dźwięku. Potrząsnął głową, obejmując ciasno podwinięte nogi. W pałających szkarłatem tęczówkach szarookiego błysnął frasunek.

-Dlaczego? - zapytał miękko, ujmując rozpalone oblicze Zoldycka.

-Nie chcę – brzmiała przytłumiona odpowiedź.

-Dlaczego? - drążył chłopak.

Illumi w milczeniu poprawił chwyt na kolanach. Nie było ważne „dlaczego". Nie chciał i już.

-Och, kochanie... - blondyn uniósł się z klęczek i zamknął ramiona partnera w objęciach. - Nie zamierzam cię do niczego zmuszać – zaznaczył pewnym, stanowczym głosem.

Nieznaczne kiwnięcie.

-Ale gdybyś się zgodził, tylko na próbę – kontynuował, zmuszając dorosłego do nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego. - Zapewniam cię, że nie zrobię nic, co mógłbyś odebrać jako przykre. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Kolejne, oporne potaknięcie.

-Lubisz, jak masuje twoje ramiona, racja? - dla podkreślenia swoich słów, przejechał dłonią po spiętym barku mężczyzny.

Ten zmarszczył brwi z lekkim wyrzutem. Jego ciało było teraz zbyt wyczulone na bodźce, by Kurta mógł go sobie ot tak obłapiać.

-To będzie to samo. Masaż, tylko... - ochroniarz przerwał, szukając odpowiedniego określenia. - ...Tylko trochę niżej – zakończył niezgrabnie. - Na pewno przypadnie ci do gustu. Naprawdę. Wiesz, że nigdy bym cię nie okłamał.

Skrytobójca ufał swojemu kochankowi. Ufał mu... Ale...

-Jeśli to cię uspokoi... ty też możesz mnie tu dotknąć – dodał, odsuwając się wystarczająco, by wyższy miał pełen wgląd na wskazane przez opartą nieśmiało na podbrzuszu dłoń miejsce. - Ja też... jestem już całkiem podekscytowany – uśmiechnął się ze skruchą.

Ta propozycja wprawiła bruneta w konsternację.

-Czemu miałbyś chcieć, żebym cię tam dotykał?

Kurapika spuścił ze zmieszaniem oczy.

-Bo cię kocham – odparł cichutko.

Pod wpływem owego oświadczenia, Zoldyck rozluźnił się nieco.

-Ja też cię kocham, Kurapika – zapewnił swobodnym tonem.

-Wiem – chłopak posłał mu ciepły uśmiech. - Ale widzisz...

Wtulił twarz w klatkę piersiową dorosłego, zawstydzony tym, co zamierzał powiedzieć.

-Kocham cię, więc... chcę, na ciebie patrzeć. Chcę chodzić za rękę, na randki, spędzać razem czas, nawet bezczynnie siedząc w domu. Chcę mówić ci o wszystkim, rozmawiać nawet o głupotach... I widzieć jak zawsze z uwagą mnie słuchasz – zaśmiał się cicho, wsuwając rękę pomiędzy długie pale wybranka. - Chcę opatrywać twoje rany, kiedy wracasz z tych głupich skrytobójczych misji.

-One wcale nie są głupie – zaprotestował bezbarwnie Illumi.

-Cicho! Chcę rano widzieć, że leżysz w tym samym łóżku co ja, a później móc zjeść razem, przy jednym stole, śniadanie. Chcę przytulać się i całować... i... robić inne rzeczy... - odchrząknął, zmieszany. - Chcę tęsknić za tobą, kiedy jesteś gdzieś daleko i wiedzieć, że ty tęsknisz za mną tak samo. Nie znoszę, kiedy się kłócimy, ale tego też chcę, ponieważ kocham się z tobą godzić. Chcę... Chcę cię dotykać. Wszędzie. I chcę, żebyś ty mnie też dotykał. Bo wiem, że jeśli to ty... to będzie to cudowne uczucie... - ostatnią część wypowiedział delikatnym szeptem.

Brunet, wolno, z namysłem, skinął głową. Nie zrozumiał wprawdzie wszystkiego, co próbował przekazać mu Kurta - jak choćby, co przyjemnego mogło być w tęsknieniu za kimś? - jednak z powodzeniem można było powiedzieć, że zdołał uchwycić ogólne znaczenie owej długiej, emocjonalnej przemowy.

Spojrzał na swoje duże, białe ręce. Raczej typowe, naprawdę. Może z palcami trochę dłuższymi, niż przeciętne. Kurapika naprawdę sądził, że dotyk podobnych dłoni, często spływających krwią ofiar, nienawykłych do okazywania delikatności, można by określić jako „cudowny"?

-Jesteś dziwny, Kurapika -oświadczył.

A następnie, nim zakłopotany blondyn, zdążył uformować uśmiechnięte usta do powiedzenia choćby sylaby, wsunął jedną z tych nudnych, okrutnych rąk w koronkowe majtki chłopca.

-I-Illumi?! - wykrzyknął zdębiały nastolatek.

Mężczyzna zgodnie z wcześniejszym nawiązaniem szarookiego do masaży delikatnie przydusił palce i wykonał kilka powolnych, kolistych ruchów.

-Czy tak? - zapytał, wbijając w ukochanego puste spojrzenie.

Młodszy zacisnął pięści na pościeli.

-T-tak – wybąkał, połowicznie szczęśliwy i zaskoczony owym małym sukcesem w przestawianiu światopoglądu wybranka. - T-tak dobrze. Ale spróbuj... ach – przerwał na moment, przywierając do pieszczącej go ręki, kiedy ta nacisnęła szczególnie wytęsknione dotyku miejsce. - D-dodać trochę... nnn... bardziej pposuwistych ruchów...

-Posuwistych? - powtórzył brunet, dziwnie zadowolony z tego, jak rozpaczliwie chłopak się go uczepił. - Czyli jakich? - dociekał, obejmując Kurtę w pasie wolnym ramieniem.

Ten, zamiast odpowiedzieć, jęknął słodko i przejmująco, po czym, podpełznąwszy odrobinę, wyciągnął drobną dłoń w stronę partnera.

-Po-ach!-pokażę ci – zaproponował.- Mmmogę?

Zoldyck zastygł na moment, ale ostatecznie z oporem potaknął. Niemrawo rozłożył długie nogi i zagiąwszy je w kolanach, otoczył nimi o wiele drobniejszego chłopca. Mimo wszystko, jakkolwiek pomysł zezwolenia komuś na miętoszenie tych stref jego osoby wydawał się cokolwiek... ekscentryczny, mówiąc delikatnie, skoro pod wpływem zaledwie chwili podobnych umizgów szarooki wyglądał na równie wniebowziętego, to nie mogło być, chyba, aż takie okropne, czyż nie?

-Kiedy zacznę, ...mm... zamierzasz patrzeć? - spytał blondyn, nieco wytrącony z równowagi intensywnym spojrzeniem Illumiego, zogniskowanym na jego rękach, obecnie nerwowo szukających u ciemno-granatowych spodni jakiegoś rozporka, guzika, gumki, czy czegokolwiek innego, co umożliwiłoby mu ściągnięcie ich wystarczająco, by swobodnie zaopiekować się żądającą uwagi zawartością.

-No tak – przyznał wesoło, w każdym razie, wesołym tonem, mężczyzna. - W końcu, powiedziałeś, że mi pokażesz?

-Ach... owszem...

Co jest nie tak z tymi piekielnymi spodniami?! A ten pomarszczony, liliowy materiał, pomiędzy nimi, a jasno-wrzosową bluzką? Szarfa jaka? Coraz bardziej skonsternowany myszkował przy nich, usiłując, pomimo co prawda niewprawnej, ale bardzo dynamicznej pracy dłoni kochanka, zachować jasność umysłu.

-Co robisz? - zagadnął zaciekawiony skrytobójca, przyglądający się niezgrabnym poczynaniom Kurty.

-A... Um... Próbuję je... N-no wiesz... z-zdjać – wytłumaczył mocno zawstydzony chłopak.

-Och – brunet w skupieniu oglądał te karkołomne zmagania z materiałem jeszcze z dobre pół minuty. - Tyle, że to nie spodnie, tylko kombinezon – objaśnił w końcu. - Zamek jest na plecach – dodał, z braku innej możliwości wskazując brodą.

-Kombinezon... - Kurapika zamrugał zdezorientowany. - Hm. Cóż.

Kamizelka do kombinezonu. Interesujące rozwiązanie.

-Mógłbyś więc go... ś-ściągnąć? - poprosił.

-Jasne.

Ścisnął miękko na odchodnym z zaangażowaniem masowane rejony, wypuścił – na szczęście, tylko chwilowo – szarookiego z objęć i sięgnął ku tylnej części łódkowego dekoltu koszulki. Z cichym „drrr" błyskawicznego suwaka, rękawy ubioru zjechały odrobinę z szczupłych ramion Zoldycka, odsłaniając jeszcze więcej niemal lśniąco-białej skóry. Blondyn przełknął ślinę, kiedy dorosły sprawnymi ruchami wyswobodził ręce, a później też nogi, z krępującego materiału. Illumi miał bardzo smukłą i wyciągniętą sylwetkę, toteż łatwo można było ulec wrażeniu, że jest przesadnie wychudzony. Jednak owo błędne przeświadczenie w ułamku zostałoby starte przez jeden rzut oka na odsłonięty tors czarnookiego. Zero zbędnego tłuszczu i cera wymizerowanego wampira? Tak. Wystające żebra i żołądek przyssany do kręgosłupa? Nie. Zamiast smętnie sterczących kości, zdjęte ubranie odsłaniało w istocie szczupłe, ale za to niezwykle silne i gładkie, foremne mięśnie ud, klasyczną linię łydek, harmonijnie wyrzeźbiony, płaski brzuch, ani chybi stworzony ku temu, aby kurapikowe usta mogły po nim bez pamięci sunąć w rozognionym pokazie namiętności.

Jedynym, co psuło nieco ów zapierający dech w piersiach efekt, były... bokserki w panterkę, przylegające, choć ewidentnie bardzo komfortowe. Taaak. Kurapika mentalnie zanotował sobie, żeby _wreszcie_ kupić partnerowi bieliznę z bardziej akceptowalnym designem.

-Coś się stało?

Kurta szybko potrząsnął głową.

-Nie, nic takiego.

Odchrząknąwszy z cicha, w zdenerwowaniu wygiął palce spoconych dłoni. Illumi z zaintrygowaniem śledził jego poczynania.

-Nie przypuszczałem, że to może wymagać uprzedniej rozgrzewki – zakomunikował.

-Co?- Chłopak posłał mu odrobinę skołowane, a później jakby rozbawione i jeszcze bardziej zażenowane niż wcześniej spojrzenie. - Uch, nie. Nie, to tak tylko... Z resztą nie ważne.

Oblizał po raz ostatni wyschnięte wargi.

-Illumi? - popatrzył w górę, ku kochankowi.

-Hm?

Przez chwilę walczył ze sobą, ale w końcu zrezygnowany oparł czoło o pierś mężczyzny.

-Mógłbyś... Potrzymać mnie za rękę?

Brunet uśmiechnął się, blado i trochę pusto.

-Pewnie – lubił mięciutkie, drobne dłonie Kurty; jeśli dotyk kogokolwiek w tym pokoju można było faktycznie określić „cudownym", to puchar zdecydowanie przypadał właśnie jemu. - A po co?

-Bo... bo tak jest bardziej... uch... romantycznie – wymamrotał prawie niedosłyszalne wyjaśnienie.

Zoldyck przekrzywił głowę. „Romantycznie"... Dziwne słowo, no, ale kimże był, by kwestionować życzenia swojego najdroższego? Pokornie schwycił drobną rączkę, której palce giętko wślizgnęły się pomiędzy jego, tworząc ciasną przekładankę. Kąciki ust blondyna drgnęły lekko.

-Dziękuję – szepnął, dociskając je do obojczyka kruczowłosego.

-Nie ma za co – brzmiała pogodna odpowiedź.

Dorosły nie rozumiał wprawdzie, dlaczego Kurapice tak na tym zależało, jednak jeśli trzymanie za ręce podczas, jak powiedział, masażu czyniło go szczęśliwym, to Illumi też był szczęśliwy.

Martwiło go tylko, że z chłopcem tak ciasno dociśniętym do swojego torsu nie będzie mógł uważnie obserwować jego pracy dłoni, a co za tym idzie, zaaplikować mu później oczekiwanych czułości w odpowiedni sposób, zanim jednak zdążył blondynowi na ów dylemat zwrócić uwagę, dotyk gorących, wilgotnych palców szarookiego sprawił, że ledwie uformowane słowa zdmuchnęła, niczym nic nieznaczący dym, fala porównywalna do cieplnego szoku.

Uczucie przypominało zaspokojenie, które dawały mu wcześniej krótkie chwile zbliżeń z nastolatkiem. Było podobne, ale jednak czegoś brakowało.

Brakowało bólu, kiedy kochanek gwałtownie zaciskał się na nim, krzycząc i płacząc na całe gardło. Brakowało rozpaczliwie drapiących ręce paznokci, młócących powietrze nóg. Brakowało pustki, i smutnego wrażenia osamotnienia, pomimo że przecież miał Kurapikę tuż obok. Błagalnego grymasu, szpecącego tak zwykle łagodnego i cierpliwego kochanka. Wrażenia całkowitego zagubienia w pozbawionej znaczenia emocji.

Nie tęsknił za żadną z tych rzeczy.

Delikatna dłoń Kurty bez pośpiechu, jakby ceniąc każdą sekundę kontaktu, sunęła w górę i w dół, czasem zmieniając stopień nacisku, albo przystając na moment, by opuszkami figlarnie musnąć oddalone od głównego miejsca ich zainteresowania fragmenty. Na mostku, trochę poniżej jego szyi, gdzie zawstydzony chłopak ukrył twarz, wirowały mięciutkie obłoczki rozgrzanego powietrza, nieumyślnie drażniące odsłoniętą, lśniącą od potu skórę, druga z pięknych, filigranowych rączek blondyna trwała niewzruszona i nieskończenie ciepła jako dowód szczerej, kochającej obecności.

Blondyn ukradkiem podniósł rozświetlone, niczym kolorowe szkło w promieniach zachodzącego słońca, czerwone oczy. Spąsowiałe, mokre usta rozchylił uśmiech.

-Mówiłem, że będzie przyjemne? - wytknął, bez najmniejszej złośliwości.

Czarnooki, zbyt zdekoncentrowany palcami głaszczącymi i gniotącymi centralne źródło poruszenia w jego ciele, nie zdołał zdobyć się na żadną konstruktywną ripostę, chyba, że za podobną uznać byłoby można błogie westchnienie i przygarnięcie bliżej drobniejszych kształtów chłopaka. Kurapika przymknął z zadowoleniem oczy, przytulając policzek do rozpalonego torsu mężczyzny.

Ale tylko na chwilę, nie mógł bowiem odmówić sobie widoku zaabsorbowanej ekspresji Illumiego.

Oblicze bruneta, jak zresztą należało oczekiwać, wobec rozszalałego tętna, które czuł pod falującą spazmatycznie klatką piersiową mężczyzny, miało odcień sugerujący, że pulsujące na nim gwałtownie naczynia krwionośne są poważnie zagrożone eksplozją. Chociaż skrytobójca co rusz zaciskał powieki, nieznacznie dygocząc pod zmasowanym atakiem pieszczot, ochroniarz dostrzegł również, że jego źrenice rozszerzyły się na prawie całą powierzchnię tęczówki. Z pięknych, gęstych rzęs skapywały czasem kropelki potu. Wargi, uprzednio zaciśnięte w cieniutką, pełną poczucia winy, żałosną kreskę, teraz, ponętnie zaczerwienione, drżały, leciutko otwarte, łapiące powietrze.

Widywał już wcześniej żądzę zasnuwającą puste spojrzenie kochanka delikatną mgiełką, jednak po raz pierwszy wypadło mu cieszyć się widokiem podobnej porcji emocji przemykających po szczupłej, bladej twarzy. Fakt, iż u podstawy ich wszystkich leżała jego skromna osoba wprawiał go w prawdziwą euforię. Oraz skrajne zawstydzanie. Ale głównie euforię.

Nie przerywając równomiernych ruchów dłoni, wyciągnął szyję i zamknął słonawe usta Zoldycka rzewnym pocałunkiem.

_Dobrze ci, kochanie, powiedz, dobrze?_ Szeptały niemo jego wargi _Tak się cieszę, że jesteś mój!_

Leniwa rozkosz przepełniająca każdy centymetr skóry i mięśni chłopca, zatrzepotała odurzająco, kiedy podtrzymujące go wcześniej w talii ramię przesunęło się wyżej, by zatonąć w morzu aksamitnego złota włosów. Wraz z upajającymi ruchami wędrującego głęboko języka, przyśpieszył odrobinę rytm, mocniej zaciskając śliskie i lepkie już palce.

Jęk, który wobec owych działań wydał skrytobójca, przypominał głośne, płaczliwe miauknięcie. Gdyby nie towarzysząca mu bardzo zajmująca fizjologiczna reakcja, Illumi zapewne sam byłby zdziwiony, że podobny wysoki i słodki dźwięk opuścił jego usta.

-Więc tak... ach... wyglądają „posuwiste" ruchy – skomentował otępiałym z lekka tonem, obserwując jak blondyn ściąga i tak mocno rozchełstane majteczki i zamierza rzucić je w kąt pokoju, lecz, szczęśliwie przypomniawszy sobie o świecach, składa je elegancko i odkłada na szafkę.

Kurta skinął twierdząco głową, a następnie przełożył nogi nad udami wybranka i, przysunąwszy się bliziutko, skrzyżował je po turecku za jego plecami. Czarnooki odkaszlnął kilkakrotnie, starł z brody ślinę, usiłując nieudolnie doprowadzić przynajmniej twarz do porządku.

Kurapika sięgnął ku skrupulatnie trącej, na podobieństwo kociej łapki, policzki i buzię bladej, wysmukłej ręce, po czym naprowadził ją ku mokremu od gorącej wydzieliny, napierającemu na podbrzusze i bokserki Zoldycka, tęsknemu przyobiecanego dotyku punktowi, który odsłoniły ciśnięte precz stringi, wcześniej zapomnianemu na rzecz edukacyjnych działań w obrębie identycznych stref na ciele bruneta.

-Mmm... Myślę, że teraz... moja kolej? - powiedział, zamykając na nim palce mężczyzny.

Zabójca otrząsnął się, usiłując zmusić rozczochraną czuprynę do przybrania bardziej ułożonej formy, niezakładającej wpadania mu do ust i oczu. Ponieważ jednak moment w którym to zrobił, nieszczęśliwie naszedł na chwilę padnięcia pytania blondyna, natychmiast, kiedy tylko pasma kruczoczarnych włosów opadły w jako-takiej harmonii, przestraszony, że mogło to zostać odebrane jako zaprzeczenie, niezwykle energicznie, po wielokroć potakną, sprawiając, że kędziory ponownie podskoczyły w powietrze, tym razem jednak lądując w stanie przywodzącym na myśl jeziora, wodorosty oraz bardzo agresywną suszarkę w rękach osoby dotkniętej parkinsonem.

Wobec takiego pokazu komizmu, Kurapika mógł jedynie stłumić wybuch rozczulonego śmiechu.

Przybierając wygodną pozycję, z brodą opartą na ramieniu dorosłego, prowadził powoli jego dłoń. Och, od dawna już nie czuł się tak dobrze... Wzdychając z rozanieleniem, przywarł do szyi kochanka. Na co dzień Illumi praktycznie nie pachniał, wyłączając odrobinę drażniący zapach białego mydła i wyraźniejszy, chłodny i uspokajający zapach ziemi. Lecz ich trwająca już sporo ponad kwadrans sesja, do tych statecznych odcieni dołączyła jeszcze upalną, mocną woń potu, która, pomimo że normalnie wywoływała u blondyna raczej niechęć, niż cokolwiek innego, jako element składniowy oszałamiającej mieszanki, otaczającej rozpalone ciało bruneta, tylko wzmagała jego podniecenie.

Jedyne, na co mógłby ewentualnie narzekać, to przesadna delikatność, z jaką wyższy podjął się rozwiązywania napiętej sytuacji pomiędzy jego nogami. Jak najbardziej doceniał zdeterminowanie czarnookiego, by go przypadkiem nie uszkodzić, problem polegał na tym, że leciutkie, stonowane muśnięcia, zamiast przynosić ulgę, tylko dodatkowo drażniły i tak skrajnie pobudzonego chłopaka. Chyba by zwariował, jeśli miałby pozwolić kochankowi na traktowanie go z równą ostrożnością przez choćby minutę dłużej.

-Trochę... mocniej – poinstruował partnera, przełykając stękniecie.

-Na pewno? - spytał nieco sceptycznie brunet. - Wszystko w tobie jest takie drobne...

Gdyby nie to, że policzki szarookiego pokrywała już równomierna warstwa soczystej czerwieni, wobec słów Zoldycka z pewnością spiekłby przysłowiowego raka.

-Nie drobne, tylko proporcjonalne – wyburczał, mocno urażony.

-Nie martw się, myślę, że to urocze – pocieszył go wesoło skrytobójca.

Zgodnie z prośbą Kurty, zawarł odrobinę uścisk i wykonał na próbę kilka żywszych pociągnięć, wydobywając z gardła nastolatka niezwykle ukontentowany jęk.

-Tak lepiej?

-O _wiele_ – wystękał jasnowłosy, napierając paznokciami na nieosłonięte plecy wybranka.

To było... miłe. Bolało nieznacznie, lecz, może dlatego, że towarzyszyło ślicznemu zaszkleniu dużych, migdałowych oczu, wypychaniu łasej na pieszczoty sylwetki ku jego ramionom oraz pulsującemu ogniowi głodnych ust, ssących jego obojczyki, dekolt i ramiona, było naprawdę miłe. Prawdopodobnie istniało słowo, które bardziej adekwatnie oddałoby słodkie poczucie bliskości, akceptacji przez ukochanego, błogą ekscytację i szczęście wynikające z zadowolenia Kurapiki... Ale na razie postanowił pozostać przy „miłe".

Mając świeżo w pamięci obfitującą w uniesienia wędrówkę palców chłopca po najbardziej prywatnych zakamarkach jego osoby, zsunął własne odrobinę niżej, gniotąc i masując, przyduszając odrobinę tu i ówdzie miękkie ciało. Gdyby mógł skorzystać również z drugiej dłoni, zapewne sprawiłby blondynowi jeszcze więcej przyjemności, lecz kiedy przedstawił ową sugestię młodszemu, ten energicznie odmówił.

-Wolę... nadal trzymać cię za rękę... - miauknął, wyginając szyję i ocierając się o ramię czarnookiego.

Z jakiegoś powodu ów protest wywołał w dorosłym wezbranie kolejnej, wysokiej fali gorąca, która opadając z hukiem brutalnie zmiażdżyła nieszczęsne, zawiązane na supeł i kilka kokardek wnętrzności mężczyzny.

-Ach tak – powiedział, niezobowiązującym tonem, lecz Kurta z satysfakcją wyraźnie wyczuł jak uścisk na jego dłoni wzmógł się.

Wzdychając cichutko, spazmatycznie wysunął biodra do przodu, z desperacją przyjmując ostatnią porcje czułości. W swym uniesieniu ściągnął ramiona i wygiął plecy w piękny łuk, patrząc swojemu najdroższemu skrytobójcy prosto w te nieprzebrane, hipnotyzujące tęczówki. Illumi z zainteresowaniem podniósł do oczu ociekające gęstymi, białymi kroplami palce. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej zdołał wypracować u jasnowłosego podobną reakcję.

-Po... ach... potrzebujemy chusteczek... - wymamrotał blondyn, ostrożnie zjeżdżając z kolan kochanka.

-Nie wystarczy, że weźmiemy później prysznic? - zapytał dorosły, przyjmując podany mu kwadrat cienkiego papieru.

-Nie wiem jak ty – mruknął szarooki, wycierając dłonie i brzuch. - Ale ja nie chcę się cały kleić, kiedy będziemy... och, no wiesz – odchrząkną niezręcznie.

Brunet zesztywniał. Faktycznie, jego młody wybranek powiedział wcześniej, że chce stosunku. Zupełnie wyleciało mu z głowy. Sądził, że na dzisiaj już skończyli. Wcześniej wprawdzie był wobec pomysłu nastawiony raczej entuzjastycznie, lecz teraz... Nowy sposób dotykania chłopca przypadł mu do gustu o wiele bardziej. Ani trochę nie miał ochoty pozwolić, by płynące z niego rozbrajające ciepło zniknęło pod okropnym wrażeniem pustki i bezcelowości.

Ale... ale skoro tego właśnie pragnął Kurapika...

-O co chodzi, kochanie? - dostrzegłszy nagłą zmianę w nastroju partnera, Kurta odłożył zużytą chusteczkę i zagadnął łagodnie.

-O nic.

Młodszy ze zmartwieniem patrzył jak szybkie, mechaniczne ruchy czyszczą zaróżowioną skórę z lepkiej cieczy. Wyciągnął rękę, zamierzając kojąco pogłaskać stężałą w obojętnej ekspresji twarz kochanka, ale nim zdążył choćby tknąć gładki policzek, został jednym ruchem przygwożdżony do pościeli.

-Miejmy to już za sobą, zgoda, Kurapika? - serce chłopca ścisnęło się boleśnie wobec równie przykrej kwestii, wypowiedzianej tak swobodnym, radosnym głosem.

-Illumi... - zaczął smutno, kiedy mężczyzna bez przekonania odgiął jedną z jego nóg na bok, przytrzymując ją daleko od biodra.

Przerwało mu zupełnie nagłe, omdlewające poczucie wypełnienia, waga którego wydusiła z płuc całe powietrze. Tym razem, kiedy nareszcie był odpowiednio przygotowany by przyjąć w sobie kochanka, czuł się tak... tak...

-Jest... inaczej – oznajmił ze zdziwieniem brunet.

Było. Poprzednio momenty jedności kojarzył głównie z nieprzyjemnym oporem spiętych mięśni nastolatka, brakiem miejsca, a nawet w gorszych momentach rwącym bólem. A teraz... teraz Kurapika był rozkosznie mięciutki i gorący. W prawdzie obejmował go nadal ciasno, ale bynajmniej nie w sposób wymuszający silne zaciśnięcie zębów i wbicie paznokci w poduszkę. Po raz pierwszy łącząc się z chłopcem czuł, że wszystko jest dokładnie tak jak być powinno.

Usta blondyna rozszerzył nieznaczny uśmiech.

-Puść... mnie, dobrze? - poprosił, przymykając z przyjemności oczy.

Czarnooki niepewnie uwolnił zakleszczone nad głową Kurty ręce, ostrożnie uniósł się do klęczek.

-I wracaj tu, już – skarcił go nastolatek, sięgając ku szyi mężczyzny.

-Ale...

Illumi nie rozumiał. Dlaczego dzisiaj było inaczej? Gdzie zniknęła zbolała mina szarookiego? Czyżby dotąd tak naprawdę źle traktował swojego wybranka?

Młodszy stanowczo uciszył wszystkie z owych pytań, kneblując drobną ręką wargi dorosłego.

-Nie chcę o tym słyszeć – oświadczył, wygodnie obejmując jego kark.

Ewentualne protesty skrytobójcy zatonęły w wzbierającej, niczym przypływ rozpalonego letnim upałem morza, euforii. Kurapika powoli, ostrożnie ruszał biodrami pomimo ograniczającej możliwości pozycji na plecach zsuwając się odrobinę, a następnie z powrotem przylegając do całkowicie skonfundowanego kochanka.

Ciągnąc mężczyznę za sobą, miękko opadł na zasłane płatkami róż łóżko, impetem znaczną część z nich podrywając do lotu. Delikatnie wyplątał z rozsypanych na twarzy i plecach włosów zabłąkany kwiatek, czule odgarniając długie pasmo kruczoczarnego jedwabiu za ucho zabójcy.

-Pożądam cię kochanie... - wyszeptał, przytulając dłoń do oblicza Zoldyck'a. - Więc proszę, przestań już myśleć o głupotach...

Wcale nie myślał. Wszystko to było bardzo ważne... A tak w każdym razie sądził, dopóki Kurta nie rozpoczął wyczerpującego masażu jego barków oraz łopatek, jednocześnie powtarzając silne pchnięcia i zachęcając do słodkiego, namiętnego tańca splecionych ciał. Jakim cudem coś tak prostego mogło być równie... idealne?

Przez chwilę blondyn przejął inicjatywę, miękko pieszcząc i głaszcząc zagubionego bruneta, kontynuując miarową pracę bioder. Wreszcie, starszy spróbował nieśmiało doń dołączyć, niepewnie dostosowując się do spokojnego, zupełnie innego, niż ten, który sam zwykł narzucać, rytmu. Szarooki zamruczał z aprobatą, mocniej przywierając do torsu skrytobójcy.

Wspólne, harmonijne tempo, nie przyszło ot tak. Więcej niż dwu-, czy trzykrotnie wypadło im tracić wątek w pół ruchu, czasem kiedy blondyn wypychał w przód kibić, czarnooki wypadając z powolnego cyklu, przeciwnie, unosił ciało w górę. Raz Kurapika, ku zakłopotaniu ich obojga, podnosząc się do pocałunku, przez przypadek zarył czołem w nieszczęsny nos mężczyzny. Sam z kolei pocałunek, przez nerwy i napięcie poskutkował raczej przykrym szczęknięciem zębów oraz rozdarciem dolnej wargi młodszego. W innej chwili, gdy Illumi nienaumyślnie wszedł odrobinę za głęboko, chłopak boleśnie zwarł na nim wszystkie mięśnie, jęcząc z słusznym oburzeniem. Dorosły, pomimo starań, nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak poruszać się w nim tak, aby sprawić mu jak największą przyjemność. Kurta, prawdę powiedziawszy, na tym polu nie mógł wiele pomóc; na jego koncie nie widniało wiele nazwisk byłych kochanków... czy raczej, nie widniało nawet jedno. Nie wspominając już o tym, że skądinąd lśniące, piękne i jedwabiste, czarne włosy były praktycznie wszędzie. W pewnym momencie szarooki wzdrygnął się bardzo nieprzyjemnie, kiedy przewrażliwione długimi pieszczotami usta połaskotał jeden ze zbłąkanych kosmyków, co z kolei poskutkowało całkowitym zaburzeniem z trudem wypracowanej miarowości.

Niby szczupłe, ale nadal duże i ciężkie kształty dorosłego niekiedy przygniatały blondyna trochę za bardzo. Krótkie, lecz ostre paznokcie czasem wpijały się w śnieżnobiałą skórę z przesadną uczynnością. Niektóre jęki brzmiały po prostu komicznie.

A jednak... jednak był pewien rodzaj piękna w skrępowanych uśmiechach, które Kurapika słał swojemu partnerowi za każdym razem, gdy rzeczy zbaczały z gładkiej trasy wytyczonej przez tak wiele romantycznych filmów i noweli. W ponownym spleceniu wilgotnych od potu dłoni, w ostrożnych, z powodu pechowo uszkodzonych ust chłopca buziakach, niezdarnych próbach dopasowania do siebie w ciepłych uściskach odmiennych sylwetek.

Kurta nie do końca tak wyobrażał sobie moment ich zbliżenia. Oczekiwał chyba więcej romantycznych uniesień. Nieskazitelnej czystości oraz poczucia idealnego zjednoczenia, w wymiarze praktycznie kosmicznym. Silnego, gwałtownego orgazmu, kiedy ukochany znajdzie w nim ten tajemniczy punkt G, co, jak mówiło mu niezgodne z własnym rozsądkiem przeświadczenie, było z pewnością nieuchronne. Przygotował w końcu świece. Płatki róży rozsypał. Kupił czekoladki, wiedząc o ich pożądanym działaniu jako naturalnego afrodyzjaku. Nawet nawlekł na wypucowane i wypachnione raczej podejrzanymi perfumami ciałko tą wszeteczną halkę. I stringi. Stringi to dopiero były okropne, kiedy czekał na Zoldycka bite pół godziny. Tak czy inaczej, postępował zgodnie z wszystkimi wskazówkami, jakie ktokolwiek mógłby znaleźć w dziale organizowania frywolnego wieczoru na pierwszą rocznicę związku. A one raczej nie znajdują w sobie wystarczającej życzliwości, by poinformować, że zupełnie niespodziewanie ciało może pod wpływem stresu gwałtownie ogłosić strajk i zacisnąwszy się na kochanku wymagać przynajmniej pięciu minut nerwowego masażu i pieszczot, by móc wznowić przerwany stosunek.

Nie było tak, jak sobie wyobrażał.

Było _lepiej_.

Po ustąpieniu pierwszej fazy dezorientacji i niespokojnego napięcia, dorosły stopniowo nabrał odwagi w eksploracji jego wnętrza. Całym sobą odczuwał ekscytację i zadowolenie partnera, jego wzburzony puls wibrował na odsłoniętej skórze. Wymuszenie na bez reszty poświęconym rozkosznym doznaniom umyśle koncentracji początkowo sprawiało wrażenie pomysłu absolutnie absurdalnego, ale w końcu zdołał zaobserwować jak, plus-minus, powinien postępować, by młody łowca z jeszcze większym zaangażowaniem łapał powietrze, przymykał powieki i tulił się do jego piersi. Przynajmniej trzy na cztery pchnięcia nadal pozostawiały chybione, lecz zdołał z powodzeniem sprawić, by wargi Kurapiki opuszczało coraz więcej i więcej słodkich westchnień, zachwyconych jęków.

Ręce blondyna ślizgały się wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, nogi podkurczały i opadały na pościel, ocierając o spięte, rozgrzane uda. Po jednym z wyjątkowo satysfakcjonujących ruchów bioder Kurta przyciągnął go blisko, całując bezładnie, a potem, ku zdumieniu ciemnowłosego, wsunął wilgotny, gorący język do małżowiny jego ucha. Wielkie, puste oczy Illumiego praktycznie stanęły w słup. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ten narząd, wszak wymodelowany przez naturę do odbierania dźwięków, może być podobnie wyczulony na pieszczoty. Rozbawiony reakcją skrytobójcy chłopak zdecydował dręczyć je przez chwilę, ssąc i leciutko przygryzając.

To przypieczętowało bezwarunkową kapitulację Zoldyck'a. Nawał przeszywających bodźców, czułość i łagodność wybranka oraz atmosfera aprobaty, po raz pierwszy doświadczana podczas zanurzenia się w blondynie, despotycznie pchnęły go ku samemu szczytowi przyjemności. Kurapika, niespodziewanie zamknięty w gwałtownym uścisku, westchnął cicho, czując w sobie nagłą ekstazę ukochanego. Pomimo, że dorosły skończył przed nim, nie był ani trochę zawiedziony.

Całując i głaszcząc wytrąconego z równowagi nadzwyczaj wyczerpującym, o wiele wyraźniejszym niż wszystkie jego poprzednie, orgazmem bruneta, ukradkiem zajął się też samym sobą. Dzięki długiej, upojnej, choć nieco nieporadnej stymulacji, dołączenie do mężczyzny w błogim spełnieniu zajęło mu tylko chwilę. Leżeli tak moment, w ciszy przerywanej tylko miękkim odgłosem muskających ciało ust i dłoni. Pomimo, że już skończyli, starszy nadal z niego nie wyszedł, ale Kurta nie miał nic przeciwko. Czuł się dobrze, mogąc wciąż jeszcze leniwie przeżywać niezwykłość tego, co właśnie we dwoje doświadczyli.

Po jakiś sześciu czy siedmiu minutach, Illumi oswobodził go z objęć i zawisł nad nim na prawie wyprostowanych rękach, opuszczając przy tym, ku lekkiemu zawodowi chłopca jego śliskie od nasienia wnętrze. Długo mierzył kochanka intensywnym spojrzeniem wielkich oczu o nieodgadnionym wyrazie. Kiedy nareszcie blondyn miał wrażenie, że pomimo kilkuletniej znajomości z mężczyzną i niezgorszej tolerancji na jego nieco... upiorne momenty nie wytrzyma nerwowo, zabójca powiedział radośnie;

-Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji rocznicy. To było piękne – a następnie opadł wygodnie na łóżko, nie kłopocząc się nawet zmianą pozycji.

Kurapika, jeszcze sekundę temu przekonany, że jego biedne naczynia włosowate nie wytrzymają kolejnego nadprogramowego napływu krwi do twarzy, poważnie poczerwieniał.

-Tobie też... -bąknął nieśmiało.

Ponieważ Zoldyck całkiem znieruchomiał, po dłuższej chwili młodszy uznał, że musiał zasnąć, zmęczony atrakcjami wieczoru. Z czułością poprawił więc potargane włosy dorosłego, a następnie wyszukał najbardziej komfortową pozycję pomiędzy pościelą, a słodkim ciężarem przytulonego doń bruneta. Lecz gdy zamykał oczy, gotów przykładem kochanka udać się na spoczynek, głos czarnookiego ponownie przywołał go do rzeczywistości.

-A jutro też będę mógł cię wziąć?

-Nie mów tak... - wymamrotał, zbyt senny, by być zawstydzony pytaniem skrytobójcy. - Ale jeśli chcesz, jutro też możemy się kochać...

-Kochać się...?

Illumi z namysłem obrócił termin na języku. Pasował.

-Lubię to słowo – oświadczył.

-Ja też, kochanie... - mruknął blondyn. - Śpij już, dobrze?

-A po jutrze?

-Śpij już.


End file.
